


The Show Goes On

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2013 Videos [5]
Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvid, Festivids 2013, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: Even if they turn the lights out, the show is going on.





	The Show Goes On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barkley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkley/gifts).



song by Lupe Fiasco

 

_Even if they turn the lights out, the show is going on._

 

 

 

 


End file.
